


Meet The (Hot) Neighbor.

by kimary65



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, hot neighbor liam, moving in, sexy liam, so much liam, zayn is a cutey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimary65/pseuds/kimary65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is moving into his new home and needs a bit of help getting his stuff into his new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The (Hot) Neighbor.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for my bestest friend in the entire universe. Hope you like it and that the rest of you enjoy it too.

It's a hot July morning. Zayn just arrived to his new home in the city and has already sweated through his shirt. Stupid moving truck has a broken AC and it felt like a hot box in there. Sighing from the heat again, Zayn pulls himself down from the truck and walks to the back of the vehicle.

"Zayn, my dear, there you are," came a sweet voice. Zayn turns around to see Mrs. Hendricks walking towards him. Mrs. Hendricks is the sweet old land lady that helped him get his place. She was short and hunched over with age but she was a scary women when made. Zayn remembers the first time he met the woman. Her grandson had been over and he had broken something that belonged to her late husband. She had yelled at him for a good 30 minutes before putting on a smile and showed Zayn his new place.

"Hey there Mrs. Hendricks," he greats back.

"Oh you poor thing. You're completely soaked with sweat. Have you already started moving in?" she asked.

"Um...not yet. The AC in the truck is broken," he answers.

"Why those useless...." Mrs. Hendricks continues to rant about how the men at the rental place were scum for giving a broken truck to a customer. She complained a lot but it was always in a way that made people feel cared about. Zayn liked that about his land lady. A firery spirit that has the guts to back it up when its needed. "Oh dear, listen to me. I'm sorry dear. Why don't you come up for a bit and cool off before getting started ok?"

"Oh no. I should get started before it gets any hotter," he tries to protest.

"None of that dear. You will come up and has something to cool you down," she says finally.

Sighing in defeat, Zayn follows the old woman up the stairs to her apartment. She gets him a glass and fills it up with home made lemonade. While Zayn drank his drink, Mrs. Hendricks busied herself with small talk about the weather and how it was killing her poor plants. She talked about how much she loved the picture that Zayn had painted for her as a thank you for getting him this place.

"I should get started. It'll be too hot if I wait any longer," Zayn says standing up.

"Oh I suppose so. Do you need any help dear?" she asks with a smile that suggests that she was up to something.

"I have a few friends coming over to help me out," he says as his phone rings. He looks down and sees Harry's number. "Hey Harry."

"Hello mate. I just arrived. Looks like you haven't even started," Harry greats him.

"Um... not yet. Mrs. Hendricks took me inside to have something to drink," Zayn says back.

"What!? Man we're going to be at this all day with how much crap you like to keep," Harry complains over the phone.

"Hey it's not crap. It's art supplies and gifts from my family," Zayn snaps back. He liked the things he got from his family. He's very protective of them.

"Yeah ok, sorry mate," Harry apologizes. Harry had been his friend for years now and knew that he said something offensive.

Sighing, "Is Niall with you?"

"Of course mate. He's just sitting in the car right now. He was complaining that the sun will burn is precious skin," Harry laughs.

"Alright I'll be there in a second," Zayn says and hangs up. He says thank you to Mrs. Hendricks and heads out to meet his friends.

Zayn had been right about the weather. It only got hotter as the day went on. About an hour after moving boxes to the third floor a man by the name of Louis came to help. Louis was apperantly a resident on the second floor and offered to help with the move. Zayn had a feeling that Harry was beginning to crush on his new apartment resident, if the love-struck eyes and constant talking about how handsome Louis was was anything to go by.

Zayn just smiles as Harry continues his little rant about how hot Louis was. Everyone was upstairs when Zayn attempted to pick up a heavy box. It began to tip to far for Zayn to catch and it was going to crush his leg had it not been to a pair of arms wrapping around Zayn and holding up the box.

"Wow that way close. You ok mate?" said a deep voice from behind Zayn. The voice sent a shiver down his spine as he looked up to see a extremely handsome man.

Blushing from being so close to this attractive man, Zayn replies sheepishly "Yeah I'm fine. Umm. Thanks."

"No problem," the man says. Shifting slightly, the man manages to push the heavy box back into the moving truck before turning around to face Zayn. "The name's Liam. Mrs. Hendricks said you might need help so....here I am."

The man's, Liam's, lips are parted in a big smile as he looks down at Zayn's face. Liam's beard does nothing if not make the man look even more hot in Zayn's opinion. His hair is a soft looking shade of brown that Zayn may never be able to fully recreate if he ever decided to paint the man in front of him. A soft shade of pink crosses Liam's face as he rubs the back of his neck and averting his gaze away from Zayn. "So ah...what's your name?" he askes.

Realizing that he has yet to spoken to this man in a long while, Zayn blushes even more and squeaks out, "Zayn. My name is Zayn."

"Zayn huh. Cool sounding name," Liam says with a smile.

"Not as cool as yours," the words leaving Zayn's mouth before he could even stop himself. He mentally slaps himself for saying something so childish. This guy must think he's stupid or just a freak.

To Zayn's surprise, Liam barks into a hysterical laughter. It sounded more fond then mocking. His laughter made Zayn's insides warm up and a blush to run down his neck.

Liam finally manages to catch his breath before rubbing the back of his head again. "Well thanks for the compliment," he chuckles again. "But how bout I help you finish this up before we sweat through our clothes as it is."

"Ok," Zayn blushes again as a picture of a sweat covered Liam pops into his head.

With the help of the rest of the group, Zayn is moved into his new place by the time the sun has set. Harry claims that they should all stay a bit longer and get to know each other better. No one complains or disagrees and they order pizzas for dinner. They all just hang around Zayn's place like they all belong there and Zayn can't help but feel like this place is going to be good for him. He's already made two new friends and they're amazingly funny and crazy like his other friends. So yeah Zayn likes his new place.

3 weeks later:

Harry is over at Zayn's again. He's been over everyday since Zayn moved in and Zayn knows it's not to visit him. Oh no, Harry was over to spend as much time as he could with he new boyfriend Louis. Guess after the third day of being around each other, Louis asked Harry out on a date and have been together ever since. Zayn just didn't understand why Harry just didn't go to Louis' place instead. But he can't really complain when most times Louis comes over to visit Harry, Liam is usually with him. Sure Liam lives in the same building as Zayn but Zayn can never seem to gain enough courage to ask Liam if he wanted to come over for.....well anything really.

When Liam comes over with Louis, Zayn tends to just spend most of that time staring at Liam's body. He's memorized most of the man's features and has sketched Liam many times, not that he'd ever tell anyone. Liam is just so handsome that Zayn can't really help himself. There are times it just seems that Liam poses in places as if he knew what Zayn was doing, but Zayn is way too stealthy to have been caught. Right?

After Louis and (unfortunately) Liam leave, Harry walks over to Zayn with a knowing look. He sat across Zayn on the couch and stared at Zayn.

"What?" Zayn asks.

"Don't what me. When are you going to ask Liam out? I mean you only stare at him everytime he comes over and then you talk about him for hours when he's gone," Harry remarks. "Come on mate, this is getting pathetic. Just ask him out already."

"Easy for you to say," Zayn sighs.

"Look how bout you ask him to be a model for you? I mean you being an art student and everything," Harry suggested.

Zayn took a moment to consider it and reluctantly agreed that maybe Harry had good idea.

The next day Zayn went to fetch his mail and saw Liam standing by his own mail box. Zayn smiled and waved at Liam, who returned the gestures. They exchanged simple conversation for a while before Zayn dropped the idea of Liam being his model on the poor man. Zayn expected for Liam to deny the offer but was pleasantly surprised when Liam said yes. From that day forth Zayn gained enough courage to ask simple things of Liam, such as helping rearrange furniture or the extension of coffee after Liam had helped out with something. And each time Liam said yes to Zayn's offers. Even the offer to go out on a date together. And Zayn couldn't stop the little dance he did when Liam had said yes or regret that he just embarrassed himself in front of Liam when Liam was smiling from ear to ear in pure joy.


End file.
